(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling knob, and more particularly to a pulling knob assembly for venetian blind mechanisms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical pulling knob devices for venetian blind includes a knob 2 secured to the bottom ends of two or more pulling cords S, as shown in FIG. 1, for operating the venetian blind. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the knob 2 includes an opening 22 for threading the pulling cords S which includes knots S1 engaged in the interior 21 of the knob 2, such that the cords S are enclosed or secured together at the bottom end portions R which can not be easily separated from each other. As best shown in FIG. 1B, when an object H is engaged in the enclosed portion R of the cords S, the cords S may be entangled at S2. If the object H is the children's necks, the children will be killed by the cords inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional venetian blind mechanisms.